Birthday
by SalazarsDemonLover
Summary: How a birthday can change a lot in a persons life. A short dribble, one-shot.


A\N: This is my first fanfiction in English and my first published one. It's not a happy one and it's a bit depressing at times. I like fics with Hermione and Ron bashing but not to the extremes, I like them as characters but I believe they wouldn't be appreciative of Harry and Draco together not really. This is just a little drabble that got stuck in my head and since it is Harry Potters birthday today, I thought it could be a nice one to write out today.

Every right to the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and various publishers. I take absolutely no credit for them and I make absolutely no money out of writing these. I just do it for fun.

I haven't written any names and if you want clarification on who is who, then see A\N in the end. Enjoy.

 **Birthday**

It was his birthday and he had sworn it would be a good one. His best friends where on their way over, at least that was what they had told him, two hours ago. Now he wasn't so sure. They hadn't even called since he got their owl and he was pretty sure they would come up with a new excuse. They had come up with new excuses every year, he just wondered what it was this year. That question would have to wait since he couldn't phantom what was more important than celebrating a friend. They never showed and they said it was because they had had an emergency with their babysitter, which was weird since he had said to bring the kids. He now knew they would do anything not to celebrate him.

Later that day he went out to swallow his sorrows in firewhiskey something he very seldom drank but now needed. When he had drank two glasses of the drink and still was in a foul mood he wanted to find some kind of establishment where no one would recognize him and where he could get drunk. Somewhere in the muggleworld. Just when he were about to rise did he hear a familiar voice. The voice of one of his best friends. The voice were laughing and telling a story. He could only understand some of it. But what he heard broke his heart. They were telling someone how they had fooled him this year to and that they intended to never celebrate him again, if they could find excuses for it. His best friend told the person they were talking with how they hated his celebrations since they never did anything more than talk and eat some cake. Suddenly there were a hand on his shoulder and he was turned around and pressed into a shoulder, a warm broad shoulder. That was when he realized he was crying and the shoulder were showing him some support.

The one with the shoulder to cry on took his hand and turned away from the bar where he had been sitting and drinking. He was dragged outside and he was apparated away. When he could he looked up and saw that he was in an apartment not so much bigger than his, but a lot neater. Where his apartment were filled with souvenirs and photos, this apartment were full of books all in order. Where he had clothes all over the place this person had not a single thing out of place. He turned around and looked into a pair of silvery eyes, eyes that were studying him, eyes that were filled with sorrow. And then the mouth of this silver eyed being opened and the most surprising words came out. _I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'm sorry your friends don't want to celebrate with you, but I can be your celebration friend if you want. I can be you friend. I'll be a much better friend than they were. I told you so long ago, but maybe now, you can believe me._ Those words were the best thing he had heard and words he needed right at this moment. _Yes, I would very much like that, thank you._

Now almost ten years later can he see that it was a good birthday and the ones that have followed has been even better. All thanks to his new best friend and husband. They haven't talked about that day and they never will, but they know what that day meant, it was a new beginning a new life.

A\N2: Everything is from Harry's perspective. The best friend in the restaurant is Hermione and the shoulder to cry on is Draco, hope it was satisfactory. I might add or change it later but as it is now it will be a short one–shot.


End file.
